The Gates Between You And I
by Cookie-chi
Summary: He had to die in blood and anguish, in a place where murder was not a crime, and bloodshed was just like turning on a tap. Dark fic, Team Gai centric. [LeeTen][LeeSaku][NejiTen] All onesided with love triangles


**The Gates Between You And I **

_**A/N – Hmm, I got this idea stuck in my head so thought I'd write it, it's a little rushed. And its dark, and yeah…something I would've never imagined myself writing, but I did. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Implications of Lee/Saku Lee/Ten and Neji/Ten. Death, gore and angst…don't like, don't read. **_

_**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Naruto…You'd be crying if I did…**_

_**oooooooo**_

An inundation of lead in shapes of daggers and knives fell upon the land, each could've gone unnoticeable if it hadn't been for their soft thud against sodden ground or their sinister glint under the sparse amount of sunlight in shrouded skies. Sometimes those soft thuds turned into screams when the rain hit something living…or it least it _had_ been living. Sometimes the downpour would paint the sky in red that would erupt from a wounded torso and streak the inky skies for a moment or two, but sometimes the downpour was so great that there was no crimson paint or shrill scream…only death.

For someone who had the largest arsenal of weapons in Konoha at their disposal, you'd think this scenery would be nothing more than any usual mission for Tenten, but mixed with icy zephyrs and wet mud that clung to one's attire, it was anything but. Tenten was more used to warm weather in the centre of the fire country, warm winters and scorching summers that melted away woes or uneasy tidings, the type of weather that you'd want to wake up to, and would cheer you up for the rest of the day.

The kunoichi was crouched under the canopy of a towering tree, it's roots had been somewhat heaved up by the war zone blazing all around her, but it was secure enough to rest under for a short while, just to catch her breath, re-compose herself, and continue into the blood thirsty battle to quench the country's dehydration. She would've been up in a flash, not caring for her battered limbs and torn attire, but her hazel eyes had caught sight of something close by, and those once weary and half lidded eyes simply propped open even more, inspecting what had caught her attention… and had possibly disturbed her mental health.

Like a child she crawled over to the object, palms and fingers splaying out in the mud as they scrambled closer to what had intrigued them. Her mind was unaware of the symphony of metal and chaos around her. She had been lucky to survive this long; right now…so lost in her own thoughts; anyone could've killed her, even with a simple jab. She probably wouldn't have minded either, when you had seen the blood of another stain your hands not much else could disturb you, not much else could haunt you, and wake you up in the middle of the night to streams of tears. So death, in a way, could have been a release from that nightmare handed to many a shinobi.

The thought of it almost made Tenten laugh to herself, to think her dream had been to become a legendary kunoichi, and now the sight of blood was making her queasy. To think she would train for hours on end, each and every day, yet at that moment a simple strike could've killed her. She wanted to laugh…but her laughs were chocked by sobs upon what she found, _who_ she found…lying in the mud with cold heavy limbs cast out in every angle suspended by foliage, while the rest of the corpse had been tossed into the bushes so no-one could find the shinobi's blood shot expression.

Unfortunately, Tenten had found it…

OOOOOOOOOO

Flashback +++

"_HAAAAAI GAI SENSEI!!!!" Exclaimed an exuberant shinobi, ready for the battle ahead as he obediently raised his thumb in the air, and Gai sensei returned it with a good-guy pose to match. Tenten and Neji exchanges exasperated glances as per usual, but when Tenten's eyes cast back to Lee, she couldn't help but smile. Sure she complained about him a lot, but secretly; she truly admired that boy's dedication to his profession. He didn't need handseal after handseal or fancy jutsus... or even colossal amounts of chakra (well…maybe he did sometimes). His brute strength, his pure determination and belief alone, that was more than enough to secure a win._

_Well…Maybe not **secure** a win, after all, he had been beaten pretty badly by both Gaara and Neji (on numerous occasions), but the fact he'd always get back up and try again only made his talents more superior to any magnificent Kaiten or Desert Coffin. Tenten's eyes turned back to Neji though; who had obviously caught her smiling and was raising his brow curiously at her. The Kunoichi flushed a pretty pink before turning her head away from Neji, hoping he'd ask no questions…she doubted he would though, since Neji rarely took interest in any of her thoughts, or anyone else's for that matter…_

"_Right then!! Let's all do our best for our Country!!!"_

"_HAI GAI-SENSEI!!"_

"_Yes, Gai-sensei…"_

"_Hmph."_

_The idea of a war had been simmering for some months now, conflicts with the Land Of Fire and Land Of Waves had arisen, though Tenten didn't know all the political reasons for this war, she pretty much knew it was going to happen; it was all the villagers would ever talk about. And Tenten, being Tenten; had done her fair share of research on the matter, but unfortunately hadn't been able to get any in-depth information…Maybe that was a good thing, she was merely one of the hundreds of soldiers in this battle, to get too attached to its reasoning would have only hindered her. _

_The four of them, along with almost every shinobi in Konoha fled to the boarders of the fire country, saying their goodbyes as their families shed many a tear. Perhaps Tenten was lucky she didn't have a family either, no one for her to get attached to; and no one to get attached to her. _

_But whilst leaping from the tree branches, looking at the backs of her comrades, she knew that she did have emotional attachments; to **them**. And with them in this war too, the chances of seeing them again was even **slimmer**. The thought of it ached in her chest and made her hands go clammy. Her eyes skipped from Gai-sensei who was right at the front, and who had been kind enough to escort the three of them together, as a team, Gai-sensei had always said teamwork was vital…and in dire situations like this, he'd still live by those rules, that thought soon calmed her nerves as she skipped to the next person, Hyuuga Neji._

_Neji was further ahead but still behind Gai-sensei, and just to her left. His movements were far more relaxed and graceful than any other shinobi's she had met, his facial expression gave away nothing, but it always made Tenten curious as to what went on behind those eyes. She shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind though, saving it for another time when she actually had the time to reflect on them. _

_Last, but certainly not least was Rock Lee, who surprisingly was right **beside** her, being the true comrade he was, choosing to advance forwards as her equal rather than jumping **in front** of her, which would've been very easy for him considering his amazing agility. By now her head had turned to face him completely, yet she still kept an eye out on what was in front. Lee in return faced her, and could faintly make out her uneasiness. _

"_I bet Naruto and the others are already there, we should hurry!! I wouldn't want them to end the battle without our help! Right Tenten!?" _

_His eyes displayed his usual eagerness, and if it had been a way to calm her erratic heartbeat, it had worked. With a gentle smile she simply nodded her head. "Right, let's hurry then."_

_The two seemed to pick up their pace, now both were also beside Neji, who ignored Lee but glared a Tenten, who was inwardly wondering what she had done wrong. Before she could ask Neji had already jumped in the lead again, leaving a dumbfounded Tenten, and an oblivious Lee._

OOOOOOOOOO

EndFlashback +++

"L..Le- Lee?" She chocked out through sobs, allowing her muddy hands to cling to his wrists and shove them about, but they were feeling colder and heavier than usual. His bandages had been sliced to leave red gashes, not only there, but also on every other part of his body. Her body trembled horribly and she heaved him out of the foliage by his underarms, the body went smoothly over the muddy terrain, but it was heavy, far too heavy for Lee…and he didn't even have his weights on…

Once his body was no longer covered by the greenery, which was now a murky colour from the mud and rainwater. She could see just how mangled his limbs were. Surely a normal human body couldn't bend in such ways, but this wasn't an ordinary body, it was _Lee's_. Her comrade's body, the body that had been just as deformed from Gaara's attack, only this time there was no chance of recuperating, this time it was really over for Lee. Not all the determination and belief in the world could save him if there wasn't a breath in his body…

Tenten was already exhausted from the battle, and now felt even worse from her hysterical cries, ones that could've blown her cover and killed her, but she couldn't have cared in the least, not when bloodshot eyes were staring at hers, telling her they had escaped this battlefield and stepped into the heavens. Nevertheless, she conjured all the strength in her body to pull him up in a sitting position, and tightly she embraced him, the way she never had, and never would again. Her tears soaked him, and blood from a wound in his abdomen soaked her. It was running cold now, emphasising all essence of life had left him.

Rock Lee, the fighter who could get though almost anything, was dead... Being cradled by none other than Tenten who wept for his loss, and wept for the fact she couldn't be like Sakura, she couldn't be the woman Lee loved, and the woman who deserved his final embrace.

"I…I wish you knew how much I loved you." She whispered into his ear, wishing she could hear him from those pearly gates above. "I wish I could be her, I was so close…so close to telling you…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Flashback +++

"_1010, 1011, 1012-"_

_Tenten tried her best to hide her amused snickers; she didn't want to distract Lee when he had gotten so far. But it was difficult when his trembling body kept going up and down in rhythmic push ups, sweat dotting his features and rolling down his chin, and the sweltering heat only made it worse…well, worse for him… But secretly Tenten was getting a blissful, and very simple pleasure from watching him push himself so far. She wasn't laughing **at** him as such, but laughing at the sheer fact he could actually do that type of training and still find time to be loud and happy and everything she admired. Lee was amazing. Tenten only wished she could tell him that…_

"_Lee…I think that's enough now…" Tenten tried to persuade him to stop. As much as his training helped stretch her grin, Tenten didn't want him to do any serious damage and push himself one push up too far, so naturally, she had the decency to tell him enough was enough…_

_But this was Lee. She already knew he wouldn't listen…But as a friend she had to at least try…_

"_1015-"_

_Tenten took that answer as a no and merely sighed, but a smile was hidden within that sigh, and Lee was obviously concentrating too much to notice it. _

_She let him get to 1020 before she tried again, but in the meantime, she really felt the need to get something off her chest, that little quickened heartbeat to be precise, one that would creep up whenever Lee was around, she couldn't stand it, or at least…she couldn't stand it when Lee was oblivious to it._

"_Lee-" She began._

"_LEE!!!" She was cut short._

"_Woah-!!"_

_He didn't make it to 1020 since Sakura's loud voice had caught him off guard. The teen soon stumbled and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Tenten immediately glanced towards Sakura, the brunette's voice whet dry at that moment and her heart simply dropped, and all she could exchange was a mere hello with the other girl…she didn't even get to Lee in time to help him up, Sakura had gotten there first. _

_Sure Tenten was jealous about the fact Sakura was the apprentice of her **idol**, but she was also jealous of her connection with Lee, and the way he'd speak so highly of her, it had taken Tenten **years** to be acknowledged by Lee, and even then…it would never match up to Sakura's status in the green beast's eyes. Tenten took it in her stride though, she wouldn't get ratty about it when she knew that Sakura well and truly deserved both Lee and Tsunade's praises. Tenten wouldn't hold a grudge; she had leant from one homicidal Hyuuga that grudges only led to complete and utter despair. So instead, Tenten simply opted for blending into the background, and beaming a fake yet chirpy smile as Sakura helped Lee to his feet._

"_Sakura-chan! Beautiful sunbeam that shames the moon! My-"_

"_You're appointment for your check-up was almost two hours ago and you're TRAINING!?" _

_Tenten knew she'd never match up to that, as much as it pained her. But the way Lee seemed so happy around her, and they way they spoke like they were in some sort of comedy act was enough to make Tenten giggle at their antics, like an old married couple they were…And behind Sakura's stubborn tone was a sense of worry, because she truly cared for Lee too, though not in the same more infatuated way Tenten did. Tenten hoped she'd find someone to be like that with…it was just a shame it couldn't be Lee…_

"_Aaah!! It was!?"_

"_Don't give me that!! You missed it on purpose!!"_

_Tugging his arm Sakura led a squirming Lee away. Tenten was just about to turn on her heel and continue her own training when Lee's voice caught her ears again._

"_Oh wait. Tenten, did you have something you wanted to say?"_

_Silence._

_Tenten's eyes went from his, to Sakura's and then back to his as her mouth fell somewhat ajar…She couldn't ruin this simple moment of secret bliss between the two. So she humbly shook her head. "No Lee, its nothing, you should go to your check-up. I don't want to lose a training partner!" She said, trying to brighten up her tone by adding that little joke on the end to hide her heartache. _

"_Right!! See you later!"_

"_See ya,"_

OOOOOOOOOO

EndFlashback +++

"W-Why? You..Y-You're t-too determined to di-die. You can't die." She hugged him tighter, wishing he were at least somewhere warm, with people he loved, with people he respected. But no, he had to die in blood and anguish, in a place where murder was not a crime, and bloodshed was just like turning on a tap.

What would Gai-sensei do without his eternal student? What would Neji do without his eternal rival? Why was fate so cruel?

The metal rain continued to plummet towards earth, and the battle was still raging. But Tenten's world had stopped; she couldn't be like those ninjas who didn't give themselves anytime to morn for the loss of others, without that time their minds became twisted. Tenten didn't want to be that; she no longer wanted to reach her dreams, not without Lee. Lee had been her hope, her catalyst and her climbing frame to the top; without him, her aspirations were empty. She didn't want to be this cold-blooded killer anymore; she didn't want to be that at all…

She let go of him, let his body sink to the ground as her fingertips coved his eyes and closed them for him. She couldn't bear seeing them rolled back and bloodshot, without that happy glow that used to always reside in them.

"A-and..why..why have you been placed here? W-Where no-one can find you?"

Tenten wanted an answer, but her reality told her there wouldn't be one…so when she _did_ hear one…She seemed more concerned that she really _had_ lost her marbles.

"I put him there…I didn't want anyone to see him that way."

A cold hand rested on her shoulder, and her welling eyes let tears fall as her black and blue lips quivered, quivered from the cold, the anxiety, and the sheer mental pain she was suffering.

"He shouldn't be remembered that way. That body…it's him…but its not his true self." The cold voice was void of emotion, and quivering lips screamed in response.

"It's not fair, Neji…Why?!" Her voice rasped due to her hysteria and dry throat.

Neji soon knelt down in front of her, letting his usually immaculate attire get drenched in cold mud, and his shoulders get drenched in Tenten's hot tears as she leaned her head against him.

"I loved him…"

"I know…"

For the first time since Neji's arrival Tenten looked up to see his face, black and blue patches of bruising decorated it, his hair fell in clumps that were welded together with dry blood and soil. His Byakugan eyes looked more like a dull grey than the lustrous white they were supposed to be, they looked just- if not _as_ weary as hers.

"How?"

"The way you looked at him, I've been watching it for years Tenten."

He replied in a solemn voice, but emotion seemed to be showing by the arc of his brows. His hands were weak, but not weak enough to stay by his sides, one hand rose to brush away the loose strands of hair away from Tenten's face, and she merely gasped at the contact as the back of his cold and callous hand stroked her dirt-smudged cheek. "I've been watching you for years, wishing I could be him…"

"N-No..Don't say th-that Neji.." She pleaded through quavering sobs as she clamped her eyes shut. This was the last thing she wanted, her heart belonged to Lee, not even in what could be her final moments would she give that up so wantonly, not to a man who had disregarded her for so long. Or maybe he had only done that to hide what he really felt…Cracking her eyes open she met his again, gazing intently at her, and never before had she felt so confused, so torn inside. Since when had Neji had feelings for her? For how long? Why? And why tell her now?

"I didn't want Lee to die. He didn't deserve to die-" Tenten could only shiver when Neji's arms snaked around her waist, she wanted to shove him away, but she was too weak…and in the back of her mind, Tenten knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, she needed someone to be there for her…could…could Neji be that person? She bit her tongue and closed her eyes, pretending it was Lee embracing her, pretended Lee was whispering sweet nothings in her ear and letting his hold on her tighten.

"But he didn't deserve you either-"

"Lee…" She cried, this wasn't what she wanted at all, because when she opened her eyes it was Neji in front of her. Showing her a side of him she never knew existed, his voice was softer, more distorted. It made her uncomfortable and queasy when his lips fluttered against her neck. Kisses were supposed to be nice weren't they? Tenten had never been kissed before…but she knew she didn't want it to be like this, she knew she didn't want it to be with Neji…she couldn't learn to return his feelings, feelings grew on their own, they couldn't be ordered about the way Tenten wished they could be.

Neji's lips grew more fervent, searching for her trembling ones and soon they crushed into hers as his torso pressed into her too, pushing her back against the bark of a towering tree. Tenten didn't melt into his arms, and no spike of passion shot up her spine, she only whimpered a little at the pain of the bark against her back, and only shut her eyes tighter as tears slipped passed them. She could feel Neji's lips tremble too, feeling as though he too were on the verge of tears, and who could blame him? It hadn't only been Tenten to lose someone dear, but Neji too…

Neji had lost his rival, his comrade, his best friend. Neji's mind was just as messed up as hers at that point, seeking comfort from her lips that she simply couldn't return, but Neji was pretending she could. Tenten hoped Neji only wanted comfort from her and nothing else, certainly not love, because she couldn't give that to him. She wanted to, Neji was her friend, and seeing him upset made her upset, her heart wept for him when he said all those things in the chuunin exams, and her heart wept for him now. She told herself again and again that he was lying, he didn't want her, just wanted something that would ease the pain. She wanted to help him, knowing he suffered the same way she did, and thus, she didn't retaliate from his lips and wet kisses, she simply closed her eyes and dreamed of a better place. One where Neji was being his usually grumpy self and Lee and Gai-sensei were as feisty as ever….

Tenten only just realised how much she would miss those days, and how much they meant to her.

She imagined Lee standing at those pristine white gates, waiting for her, and already holding the door open from her like the gentleman he was.

Neji's hands were fumbling against the cloth of her top, his harsh kisses against her lips were no signs of love, only a way to vent himself. She knew his words had been empty; of course he didn't want her. He was just confused, just as torn up as she was. So she let him continue, she let him bruise her skin and let his fingernails claw into her already battered flesh.

The kiss stopped. And Tenten slowly cracked her eyes open, wondering why he had stopped, and secretly hoping he wouldn't continue. His eyes were wide and his lips were trembling like hers had been. He was still leaning over her and soon Tenten had begun shaking his arms to try and wake him from his trance.

"Neji…Neji what's wrong?"

Her shoving grew more frantic, and by pushing him enough her eyes caught sight of a projectile arrow protruding from his back, blood stained an area around the wound, but no blood seemed to be gushing out. A loud gasp left her lips…she couldn't lose another teammate, no! This couldn't be happening, not when he had the eyes that could see everything…She inspected further, the arrow hadn't hit his blind spot, Neji could've been able to dodge it…why didn't he dodge it!?

Did he really miss Lee that much? The boy he had been secretly envious of? Tenten could believe that, more than Neji would ever know…

Tenten's now shaking hands brought up his torso, only to find the head of the arrow stuck out a little from his stomach. Tenten held her breath to stop herself from puking when the blood dripped off the head and fell into her lap, and the blood seemed to be dripping from his mouth too. Running her tongue across her lips Tenten found the taste of coppery blood on her lips too, and this time, she really _did_ have to puke.

That arrow would've killed her if Neji hadn't been there, probing her with his lips and hands. The thought of it now disgusted her as she wiped the vomit from her mouth, feeling weaker from the contrations of her abdomen, and at the same time it angered her that Lee and Neji had both gotten their freedom from this war zone, and she was still stuck here, all alone…only two corpses to cradle and _pretend_ were real as more tears steamed down her face. Now she could see that image of them at the gates more clearly, Gai-sensei was still there too…did that mean he'd been killed too?

Wherever that place was, they looked happy there, even the treacherous Neji looked happy, but Lee even more so, begging her to join them, telling her it wasn't that same without her. They didn't see her as a piece of the background anymore, but the goddess in the limelight, and that's what she wanted to be to them, the thought made her heart feel lighter even when the symphony of destruction grew louder all around her.

Lost in these thoughts and she held her comrades closely and lied in the mud with them, she lost track of time, she didn't give herself enough time to join them. And before she knew it, she was somewhere else. She wasn't at those crystal gates any longer…

No. Instead, she was sitting on something soft, and her eyes stung from the brightness of the room. But it wasn't a happy brightness like when the sun smothered Konoha in springtime. It was a brightness to complement the smell of bleach and padded walls.

A brightness that made Tenten cry, and wish she was with them at the pearly gates.

_**oooooooooo**_

_**A/N- Yeah, that's it…Errm, reviews are always appreciated; tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Think it'd be better with a cream pie thrown in? Too much angst? Not enough? Review and TELL ME!!!**_

_**Ja ne!!**_


End file.
